Mission Report
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: 'Whenever someone passes under the Rainbow, he or she will change gender.'


**A/N:** **I own nothing except plot.**

 **This story is for:**

 **Prophet Competition**

 **(We considered sending you all to some of the other magical schools, such as Mahoutokoro and Koldovstoretz, however, a better idea came to mind and instead, we will be giving you Time Turners (erm, we'll have to check with the Ministry later) and sending you to the past! Has there been something you wished you could change? Perhaps it was Sirius Black being able to dodge Bellatrix Lestrange's spell, and thus surviving? Or maybe you wanted Dolores Umbridge to remain in the Forbidden Forest a little longer. Well, now is your chance to do so. Your task this fortnight will be to write a short story (of between 500–600 words) focusing on the scene that you would change. Show us what happened instead (whilst remaining below M rated).)**

 **Warnings:** **Crazy and not for those who look for a Sirius story. :D**

 **Word count without A/N: 547 words**

oOoOo

 **Mission Report**

 _Dear Agents,_

 _Our intelligence has come up with the plan of using word counts as to limit your writing and annoy Our Director._

 _We wish you the best of luck_ **.**

 **(Word count allowed: 500-600 words)**

 _ **Name (50 words)**_

My name is Viktoria Dragov. Tough I think these reports are useless, I have to write them. One word Director about me writing useless things and you will find out what I can do. Anyway, I belong to the Bulgarian part of this Agency. Enjoy this report.

 _ **Species (40 words):**_

What do you think? This part of the new form is idiotic. I thought that you knew your own Agency name. Agency of Mary Sues Bent on Destroying Universes as Normal People Know them.

 _ **Rank (5 words):**_

Level 10 (the worst level).

 _ **Mission (300-400 words):**_

 _ **Name:**_

 **Destroying HP Universe**

 _ **Weapon:**_

Bulgarian legend about Rainbows

 _ **Target:**_

Grindewald

 _ **Course of action:**_

Taking one of your Time and Space Turners I arrived in the year 1935 of Harry Potter's Universe – Time Before Grindewald. I decided immediately that I will stop 'Time of Grindewald' from ever happening.

As I am Mary Sue, I knew that everything would go just as I planned. I walked up the hill because I knew, like any normal Mary Sue, that I had to do it.

When I got on the top, I saw Grindewald and thought ' _perfect_ ', but after my eyes fell upon a Rainbow I knew that it was a dream come true.

Hopping happily towards the future Dark Lord, I am thinking about how everyone will be grateful for my actions, not counting Dumbledore, of course. He could never understand the power and responsibility of being a Mary Sue.

Anyway, being my perfect self, I grab the Future Dark Lord's wand and hurl it away so that he has to hide underneath the Rainbow.

In normal circumstances Dumbledore would have summoned his friend's wand but duh, I am a Mary Sue. Anyway, I watch contently as Grindewald walks through the Rainbow and becomes a girl.

I should probably explain this to you, my dear, Director. This is a common people's Bulgarian legend that says: ' _whenever someone passes under the Rainbow, he or she will change gender.'_

I happily walk away, knowing that Dumbles will probably marry the she-Grindewald and that I will get the credit for that.

I try to apparate away back to _my_ People's Universe but I can't and I realize that this wasn't enough to complete my task.

I think hard on what I can do and I remember Tom Riddle. Grinning madly, I apparate towards the orphanage.

I leave a note that says that Tom Riddle is a powerful kid that came into existence because of the two of them.

Now, I know that it was a crazy thing but I am Mary Sue. After that I safely go home.

 _A/N: I always wanted to leave on of those. Anyway just so you know, by legends, a Mary Sue is a person that is too perfect. But just so you know, we hate being ignored, so we play with minds. That's right, we suck out normalcy out of writers' heads and they end up writing about us._

Be afraid, Director, be very afraid. Cheers!

 _ **Assignment number (1 word):**_ 500th


End file.
